Field
The following disclosure relates to braking devices, systems, and methods, such as vehicle braking devices having one or more sensors. Some portions of this disclosure relate to signal transduction devices that are suitable for operating in harsh physical conditions, such as in the presence of high mechanical or thermal stresses.
Description of Certain Related Art
Piezoelectric sensors exploit the property of some crystalline materials of polarizing themselves generating a potential difference when they are subjected to mechanical deformation and deforming themselves in an elastic way when a current passes through them. Among the most common applications that make use of piezoelectric sensors are cooker gas igniters, seismic instruments, acoustic and musical instruments, pressure detectors, time detectors, microphones, sound generators, motion actuators, ultrasonic probes, etc. The use of piezoelectric sensors has spread mainly in areas where high resistance to the thermal and mechanical stresses found in nature is not required.